


Eridan: Meet your Best Friend.

by captain_vantass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_vantass/pseuds/captain_vantass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora. And to say today started as a shitty day would be the understatement of the fucking year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan: Meet your Best Friend.

Your name is Eridan Ampora. And to say today started as a shitty day would be the understatement of the fucking year.

It seemed like everything that could go wrong, went wrong. One thing after another throughout the day. Ranging from not having any pencils (Seriously, Where the fuck are all your pencils?) To getting a bad grade on a test. To being quite literally shoved out of your seat in fourth period. 

Fuckin' great.

It seemed that, as per usual, the best way to manage was to keep your head down. Keep that stoic look that made people step out of the way, like you were threatening to devour them with nothing but your scowl. You had to admit, that was a handy thing. You'd have to thank your dad for that.

Lunch passed in an unusual silence that made your skin crawl. Your typically rowdy group of lunch-time friends had broken off into seperate cliques, chattering away to their new groups about God knows what. Nothing that interested you, anyway. Which left you the only one alone, scowling down at your sandwich like it was the cause of your problems.

And so school drug on and on and on.It seemed like the end of the day would never come. Like this was some sort of cruel joke by the Gods, who wanted to kick you while you're down. No, you cannot go home and hide in the comfort of your room, you have to sit through the endless lectures from Satan himself.

It was all a fucking joke, anyway.

You can't believe you still attend the Hell-Hole. It's hardly worth your while at this point. You could rant on and on for days on the excessive flaws you find in the entire system. But you don't get the chance to. You're mid-sulk, scolling through your phone when she hits you out of nowhere. 

Being the scrawny, uncoordinated mess of a boy you are, you ended up falling over. Almost head over heels. You smacked your nose into the pavement and started spitting profanity through your teeth before you even processed your phone wasn't in your hand anymore.

"Oh-My God! I am so-So sorry!" You couldn't form a decent response beyond the almost incoherent profanity and hurt mumbles as your nose dripped blood all over your hand-And your shirt too, that was a nice shirt, dammit.- She's still apologizing when you straighten your glasses and sit up a little to look at her. Your swearing cuts off in your throat. Maybe you subconsciously processed how wrong it was to swear in front of an angel. Maybe you couldn't speak with Cupid's arrow lodged in your hip. As though things weren't bad enough, your cheeks started to flush a light pink to match the crimson dripping onto your lips.

"That was-That was all my fault, I'm so sorry-" She apologizes again and you realize you never assured her it was fine. Before you could get the words out, her fingers were on your chin. Tissues were produced from a little tissue-pack in her bag and she was tending to your wound like you were the most important person in the world to her.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't want to be.

" 'Sfine." You finally croak out, forcing an awkward smile at the girl before you. "I shoulda been w-watchin' too.. It w-was my bad." 

From the look on her face, you're worried she's going to start laughing at you. That's just what you need. A busted nose, bloody clothes, and a pretty girl laughing her ass off at you. It would fit in with the theme of the day, 'Fuck you, Eridan'

But she doesn't laugh. She just chuckles a little and holds your chin a little more firmly, dabbing a fresh tissue on a scrape resting on your cheek you had no idea existed.

"Oh, shush. It was my bad, we both know it. If it was your bad, maybe I'd be the one bleeding on the pavement." Your lips twitch into the first, real smile of the day before she continues. "In all seriousness.. I'm really.. really sorry." 

"Like I said. 'S fine. Nothin' that w-won't heal up nice n' neat." 

Her next words catch you completely off guard. "Thank God! It'd be awful if I messed up a cute face like yours."

Cute.

Part of you wants to indignantly deny the accusation with the stubbornness of a toddler. Arms folded and chin held high.

The other part is amazed that she could find you cute. You're still floored by how beautiful she is, and then she starts complementing your looks? How is that fair? You're bleeding on her hand for Christ's sake! Though you'd never admit it out of the safety of your own mind, you've got the nerdy-aspect down to a science. So why should someone who looks like she walked out of a fable about the beauty of Goddesses think you were cute?

Either way, your face flushes a bright enough red to give the loose blood a run for it's money. Part of you hopes she doesn't notice it, but the way her lips curl slightly says otherwise. 

She doesn't speak for a few more moments. Concentrating on gently dabbing your scrapes with the precision of nurse. You hardly even process you've got most of your weight in her hand. Here you are, sitting on the pavement with your head draped in a strange girl's hand. And you don't even care. Dignity be damned. 

"So.. What's your name?" She finally asks, breaking the silence between you with a warm smile that makes your heart melt. You manage to tell her your name without much difficulty. Her hands leave your face and you sit up a little, realizing how hunched you were into her hand. She scoops up the bloody tissues, wrinkling her nose a little as she decides what to do with them. You're too busy fawning over the way the light catches her eyes to notice when she speaks again. So you have to ask her to repeat herself. She laughs a little, but does anyway. "I'm Feferi." 

"Feferi." You repeat back to her and she laughs again, confirming her name with a simple nod as she rises from the pavement. You hastily do the same, grabbing your phone and shoving it carelessly into your pocket. She looks like she's about to leave when you blurt out, "Are you busy-?" You barely even processed the words through your head, but they flew out your lips before you could stop them.

"At the moment?" She quips with a smile. 

"Today.. Later.. Now?" You sputter a little for your words. Internally bashing your head into the pavement repeatedly. "I just-W-What I mean is.. w-would you like to go.. I'unno.. Get coffee.. Or somethin'.. W-With me.. You and me.. Gettin' coffee.. Together.. Just as like.. Friends 'n stuff."

Her smile grows into a grin. "So we're friends?"

Another sheepish wave washes over you and you wonder why this girl pushes your buttons easier then any other girl you know. "W-Well.. I mean, most'a my friends don't try an' break my nose before I speak.. 'S only after I talk that they try an' bash my head in. You're an ov-overachiever here, Fef." You slip in the nickname casually. It seems to fit her. She doesn't seem to mind it. Maybe because she's too busy laughing at your comment. You can't help but think her laugh is the most beautiful thing on the planet.

The way her face scrunches slightly and she laughs with her full torso. She doesn't have to try and be cute, she just plain is.

"Well. If we're friends.." She starts. You're already growing excited when she nods a few times. "I'd love to go out for coffee with you, Eridan.. If I can wash my hands first." 

Oh yeah.  
You bled all over her hands. 

You nod hastily, sputtering something about insisting she do and attempting to find the hand sanitizer you'd put in your bag at the start of the year.

 

It may not have been the most graceful first meeting, but it was certainly an eventful one. You two go to coffee together and sit in the shop. She sits across from you and talks like you've known her forever. And somewhere, deep down, you feel like you've known her too. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world. You have barely known each other for a few hours and you're already confiding in one another. Sharing private stories to bring out that laugh, whispering gossip back and forth, bonding so fast, it should have made your head spin.

When you two parted ways, she hugged you tight. The tightest hug you've had in a long time. It was a hug that made you feel loved, cared about. Something that hadn't been a big part of your life lately. 

She smiled when she broke the hug, cupped your face in her hands and kissed you lightly on the cheek. You think you had a scrape there, but you have no idea. All you could feel was her lips on your cheek. "Get well soon, guppy. I can't wait to see you again."

Your heart soared and you promptly stuttered with the grace of a toddler that you couldn't wait to see her, too.

Today started out as a shitty day. But as you lay in your bed now, your face aching slightly and the darkness of your bedroom your only companion, you wouldn't have traded it for the world. 

You gained a best friend that day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Quietly Coughs]  
> For http://keytuna.tumblr.com  
> you are loved too, friend.


End file.
